


Dancing isn't that bad

by FlowerDeath



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerDeath/pseuds/FlowerDeath
Summary: Ricky asks Julian to dance with him
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Dancing isn't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so fyi! this has nothing to do with the last one that I wrote, so don't be confused.

It was a normal friday night. Everyone was drunk and high enjoying the night with their friends. At some point a small gathering of a few people had turned into a party and soon everyone near was gathered outside. The stereos that someone had brought outside were booming loudly and were almost deafening if you stood too close. The songs that were playing were those songs that made you feel happy and miss the love you have never had. Not in a melancholic way, but in a way that makes you want to experience that kind of pure love. No one was minding it though, everyone was too busy drinking their hearts out with their friends. Few people were dancing like there was no one to see it, enjoying the feeling of the stress free night. The smell of beef and alcohol was strong in the air and someone was making a bonfire. Someone had dragged "mood lights" as Trinity liked to call them, outside and decorated the whole place. It looked nice, Ricky had to admit.

  
Ricky was high out of his mind, but that wasn't something that he was worried about. Best things always seemed to happen when he's high, so it made sense to be high at this time too. And since everyone else was having a good time, why shouldn't he? It made perfect sense. Ricky shifted his gaze from the bonfire in front of him to his right, where Bubbles was laughing at something with Sarah. It probably had something to do with his cats or how he had seen something interesting on the 'machine box', whatever that was. He wasn't really that into this new tech but that didn't matter, Bubbles was exited enough for the both of them. And if something made Bubbles that happy, it didn't matter if Ricky didn't fully understand it.

  
Next to Bubbles and Sarah were J-Roc and T trying to sell their Roc Vodka to Jacob and Cory. Poor bastards, both of them. Ricky still didn't fully trust Jacob to be able to provide Trinity and Mo all that they needed. But he understood, that his daughter's happiness comes first. He could think about beating Jacob up later when his brain wasn't half mush and colours. Trinity looked happy as well, swaying slowly in tune with the music, with Mo leaning against her shoulder.

  
Ricky sat on the closest chair that he could find, it belonged most likely to Randy but Randy could whine about it later. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, but something felt odd. Like something important was missing. he opened his eyes to look around and find that something that his brain kept insisting was missing. His eyed drifted to his left, where Ray was drinking with Marguerite, old fucks, Ricky thought fondly. Next to them however was Julian. Leaning against Ricky's car with his drink on the car roof. Which wasn't unusual, he did sometimes let go of the glass. Not for long though. What was more unusual was the soft smile on Julian's face and his closed eyes. He looked like he was a little bit drunk as well, something that he didn't do often. His arms were in his pockets and his legs crossed at the ankles.

  
He noticed that Julian's head was swaying with the music, a minuscule movement. Almost unnoticeable if you weren't staring right at him. And Ricky was staring right at him. He was staring at him so much it ached. He looked beautiful in the low light of the neon colours. he would have to thank whoever dragged the lights outside, Ricky thought as he continued to stare at Julian and his heavenly glow. 

  
The music changed into something more dream like, almost if this all was just a daydream that would never end. This could all be a dream too good to be true and Ricky would be none the wiser. It hurt to think that all this could be just a dream. Just another fantasy in his drug induced haze, that would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. Not quite reaching the conclusion, but not staying still, always moving and changing.   
More people had gathered around to drink and dance the night away, and now almost everyone was dancing in front of the stereos. It wouldn't be classified as dancing really, but everyone was having fun so why think about it too hard. 

  
So Ricky didn't. He stood up and walked up to Julian where he was still leaning on Ricky's car.

  
Julian opened his eyes, his gaze hazy from the alcohol, but oh so beautiful to Ricky. Like small galaxies that would never stop shining their light. Like a peaceful sky with no clouds on a sunny day. Now that would've been what Ricky would've thought if he knew how to form his thoughts into words.

  
Julian was still smiling, he looked at Ricky with one eyebrow raised. "Enjoying yourself Ricky?" He asked with humour in his voice. He most likely saw immediately how high Ricky was and considering the circumstances, it only made sense that Ricky would be content. Julian looked like he was enjoying himself, maybe too much. Julian had been very stressed lately. He had been forcing himself to come up with a new plan that would secure that they would never have to work again. it hadn't been very succesful the last time he asked, he had yelled at Ricky and kicked him out of his trailer. He had apologized later about his behaviour and explained that he was under a lot of pressure, and he didn't mean any of the things he had said.

  
"Yeah-yeah it's a good night for partying." Ricky finally replied to him. Julian huffed and said something about people getting too into this whole partying business. Ricky wanted to point out that Julian seemed to be enjoying himself too but didn't want to risk it incase he ruined the peaceful moment.

  
Julian lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke up to the sky, towards the stars. The sky looked beautiful as well, full of stars that were clear now that most of the lights were off. "Huh, now look at that. All that beauty and we never look up to see it." Julian said quietly, as if pondering something. Ricky however was looking at Julian, and his face as he looked at the stars. Ricky could swear that he saw the stars reflect their light off of his eyes. "Yeah, beautiful." Ricky said absentmindedly while still looking at Julian and then looked up. It was beautiful just like Julian said. When he looked back down Julian was looking at him, searching his face for something. Ricky had an idea and he decided to risk it, fuck what would happen if it didn't work.  
"Julian?" Ricky started to ask and took Julians hand in his hand. 

Julian looked puzzled as to why Ricky had grabbed his hand and decided to nod as a way of saying 'yeah what is it?'. "Do you wanna dance with me Julian? Everyone else is dancing too." Ricky asked him and started to pull Julian up and away from the car. "I-wh-Ricky I don't dance." Julian said and started to protest the pull but went with Ricky nontheless. "Aw c'mon Jules no one here is good at dancing, no one is going to stare at anyone everyone is too drunk." Julian mumbled another weak protest but soon they were standing near the stereos like everyone else, soft glow from the lights and the bonfire softly lighting up their faces.

  
Ricky started to sway to the music, encouraging Julian to dance with him. The song was about a lover trying to tell someone how they felt, kind of ironic when you think about it, Ricky wondered to himself. There he was, dancing with the one he dared to think about as his love, even if it was never said out loud. Just something that he thought about sometimes when he felt it in his chest. The warmth, almost giddy feeling that he got when he was near Julian.

  
Julian looked like he was embarrassed at first to be dancing publicly. Even if he was just swaying with Ricky, hands behind Ricky's head and Ricky's hands linked behind Julian's back. Slowly Julian started to relax, not even remembering that he didn't have his trusted rum and coke at hand. "Relax a bit Jules, this isn't going to kill you, just enjoy it for a while alright buddy?" Ricky suggested and Julian nodded a bit and looked thankful. As if he had at first thought Ricky would force him to dance and not let him leave. Julian let out a small laugh at the next song choice. Ricky didn't know the song but it sounded cheerful enough and Julian seemed to like it just fine. Ricky was happy enough that he had this chance to be this close to Julian without it feeling weird. To be able to just live in the moment and feel happy.

  
Songs changed and Ricky and Julian continued to sway, not even daring to question the peaceful existence that was their dance. Their foreheads were almost pressed together and Julian had a smile on his face and had closed his eyes again. He never could stay troubled if he was drunk and in a good mood. Ricky kept staring at him from his half closed eyes. Ricky pressed his forehead to Julians and could feel Julian freeze for a second before relaxing into it. They were both smiling now and had forgotten about everyone else around them, in the park, in the world. 

  
Julian opened his eyes and looked at Ricky. They could both feel each others breaths on their faces, they were so close that their noses almost touched. Ricky looked into Julians eyes, he was captured and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

  
Julian could feel something shift in the air. He had sobered up already but he still felt hazy and happy. Maybe it had something to do with Ricky? He didn't question the closeness of their position because it felt comfortable and safe. he noticed that Ricky was looking at him and it didn't look like he was going to look away soon. "Ricky?" Julian asked in a low voice, afraid to break the spell that they were under. Ricky seemed to become more aware of what was happening but he still didn't let go of Julian. They came into a stop and the music kept on playing. 

  
"Don't punch me alright? I just want to test out something?" Ricky said and waited for Julian to acknowledge that he had heard him. Julian nodded but was still confused, what was Ricky going to 'test out? Julian continued to wait for Ricky to do something but he did nothing at first. Then Ricky took Julian's hand and held his hand in his own. Okay, well that wasn't anything too extreme? Julian thought. It feels actually, kind of nice? Julian looked at their linked hands for a moment before looking back at Ricky. Ricky looked determined and now completely held Julian in place with his gaze.

  
Ricky felt bravery fill his core when Julian didn't react negatively and figured that he should just go for it, no better time than now. He leaned in before julian could move out of the way, just a quick kiss, nothing big. He wanted to be sure of Julians reaction before he could even dare to hope for anything more.

  
Julian felt Ricky closing in and before he could completely comprehend what had happened Ricky was already back in his place, watching at him with curious eyes. Julian brought his hand up to his lips as if to feel if it really happened. Blush crept on Rickys face as he stood there waiting for Julian's reaction. What if he fucked this up, what if Julian didn't find him interesting like that. There wasn't much to do but to wait, and Ricky saw Julian raise his hand to his lips. Julian looked at Ricky in wonder and in surprise, but not disgust. "Ricky? Did you just- did you just kiss me?" Julian asked breathlessly, positively never having expected this to happen. At least not conciously. "Yes" Ricky said. That was all that he could say, that was the truth and this wasn't the time to come up with half assed lies. When Julian didn't say anything more and just looked at Ricky in bewilderment, Ricky asked "Would you mind if I kissed you again? Y'know, just to be sure?" Julian didn't react in any way so Ricky thought it was better than a straight up 'no'. So he kissed Julian again, this time longer. 

  
Julian responded this time to the kiss and started moving his lips in rythm with Rick. They could both feel the flush from earlier come back stronger than before. Ricky moved his hand on Julian's hip for more leverage and could feel Julian grabbing his shirt hem. If they still paid any attention to their surroundings they could see people handing money to someone else and a few whistles and a few "finally"s. But they were too busy exploring this new thing they now shared. 

  
They broke apart and Ricky muttered a quick "my trailer" before he was pulling Julian behind him into his trailer. 

  
\--

  
As soon as the door shut he pushed Julian against it and started to kiss him ravenously and swallowed all the noises Julian made. He could feel Julian start to react under him and Ricky brought his hand up to Julians chest and started to feel him up. Julian twitched and moaned when Ricky started to fondle his chest and he felt the heat creep up even stronger than few minutes ago. Ricky felt dizzy, he finally had Julian where he wanted him and this wasn't a dream. He didn't have to wake up alone in his bed with a hard on after a dream about Julian in compromising positions.

  
Julian felt owerwhelmed and he wasn't sure what to do at first. Ricky was there right in front of him hot and alive and it all seemed so far away before. He could feel Ricky push into him even more and felt Ricky position his thigh in between his legs. Julian let out an embarrassing sound when Ricky started to move his leg and squeezed his breast.   
"R-Ricky knock that off ha-" Ricky just snickered and started to kiss Julian's neck. "Well it seems to me, that you like it just fine when I do this" And to emphasize he pushed his leg even more against Julians groin. Julian could feel himself grow harder under Rickys hands and was a bit abashed at how quick it all was happening. Julian started to palm Ricky's cock through his pants and in turn felt Ricky gasp into his neck. "So huh you like it just fine as well when I touch your cock?" Julian said smugly even when he was the one breathing heavily and with a flushed face. 

  
Ricky pushed himself away from Julian and leaned his hands on the door, hands on both sides of Julians head. They were both breathing hard and red faced. Julian looked more wrecked than Ricky had ever had the priviledge to see. When it seemed to Julian that Ricky was lost in his own world he pushed Ricky away from him and into the bedroom corridoor. Julian's fingers started to open Ricky's shirt, urgent movements fueled by the growing desire inside of them. They kissed again and Julian was pretty sure there was already a few hickeys on his neck from Rickys handling. "In a hurry Julian?" Ricky asked clearly amused. "Shut up Rick" Julian answered and pushed Ricky onto the bed and sat on his lap. 

  
Ricky seemed surprised by this action so Julian grind down on him shutting down any comment that he was about to make. "I've been thinking about this before, now just shut up and kiss me." Julian said and grabbed Ricky's shirt and lifted his mouth to his and started to kiss him feverishly. Ricky lowered his hands on Julians ass cheeks and started to massage them until Julian started to move again in search for more friction. They moaned into the kiss and Ricky felt Julian jolt in his lap when his fingers started to travel closer to Julian's more sensitive parts. 

  
"Do you even know how to do this Ricky? I don't want to tear in half just because you didn't know what to do." Julian asked Ricky and Ricky was again surprised by Julian's eagerness. "You..you want me to?" Julian huffed in irritation, "Yes I'm not going to say it again. Ricky do you have lube around here?" Ricky was still a bit surprised but quickly handed the lube over to Julian who poured some on his fingers. "Little help here?" Julian asked and motioned for Ricky to help him with his jeans and underwear.  
Ricky started to kiss Julian's neck and caressed his back while Julian started to prepare himself. Ricky was kissing Julian when when he felt Julian shiver against him. He lifted his head and looked at what he was doing and felt want fill his whole body.

  
Julian was stretching himself with his fingers, face read, but his eyes were shut and small puffs of air would occasionally come out when he seemed to hit a spot inside of him. "Ricky this wo-ah would be a lot easier if you-ha helped out." Julian said and it brought Ricky out of his lust dream and he palmed Julian's cock and Julian let out a moan. Julian covered his mouth with his other hand but Ricky took his hand away from his mouth. "Don't do that Julian you sound so hot when you make noises like that." Julian felt his face heat up but didn't silence himself so much anymore.

  
When Julian felt that he was ready he lifted himself up and placed both of his hands on Ricky's shoulders for balance as he started to lower himself on Rickys hard cock. Ricky felt the burning heat from Julian as he continued to lower himself on his cock and he wanted to just bury himself in that heat forever. But Ricky knew that if he didn't let Julian do this at his own pace there could be some consequences. Like an angry Julian.

  
When Julian was fully lowered he sat still for a moment, giving himself time to get used to the new feeling of Ricky inside of him. Julian felt like he was out of breath and hornier than he had been for a while. Ricky kissed Julians face and neck and caressed his back waiting for a sign that it was allright to move. When Julian finally lifted himself up and brought himself back down Ricky felt like he was in heaven. He grabbed Julians ass to move him but Julian held his arms down with strenght that Ricky forgot he posessed. "Ricky wait a mi-ah-wait a minute just take it slow?" Julian moaned and Ricky felt him squeeze his dick from the inside when he stopped Rick so he said "Yes I'll take it slow can I please move now this is killing me Julian?" Julian nodded and started moving up and down steadily trying to keep a decent pace. 

  
Ricky could feel himself nearing the edge of no return and judging from the sounds Julian was making on top of him, so was he. So Ricky wasted no time, he embraced Julian and flipped them over so Julian was lying down on Ricky's bed. "Ric-ah what" Julian started to exclaim but that was quickly drowned by the moans that he kept making. Ricky was feeling hotter and hotter and Julian could feel Ricky hit something inside him that was pure pleasure. He encouraged Ricky to fuck him harder and hit that spot inside of him "Ricky I'm gonna-oh god Rick!" Ricky started to lose his pace and soon he felt the orgasm nearing hit him like a truck and he buried himself deep inside of Julian.  
Julian could hardly think about anything else than Ricky's dick inside of him and that feeling on unmeasurable pleasure that he was getting and then Ricky buried himself deep inside him and he felt the last jolt before he was cumming hard on Ricky's dick. 

  
When they both came back to consciousness from the high they were on they were both sweaty and spent. "Huh you liked my dick that much Julian?" Ricky asked clearly pleased with himself for being able to make Julian cum when he saw that Julian had also come. "Shut up you know I liked it." Julian said and smacked Rickly lightly as he told him to get off so he could shower and maybe get his old drink from outside. "Yeah yeah going, I'll use your shower so I don't have to walk outside like this haha." Ricky laughed, he seemed to be endlessly positive after a good fuck Julian thought. He watched as Ricky strolled along to the shower. Julian laid back and listened to the sounds still coming from the party outside.

  
Julian closed his eyes and smiled to himself, maybe dancing wasn't all that bad.


End file.
